1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to an electronic device, an image output method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reproducing device called Digital Photo Frame or the like has come into wide use recently. The Digital Photo Frame has a slide show function by which one or more still images, for example, stored in a card type storage medium, are displayed successively in predetermined timing. It is also general that a device such as a personal computer, a digital camera, etc. has a slide show function by which one or more still images are displayed successively in predetermined timing in the same manner as the Digital Photo Frame.